


Necktie

by akamine_chan



Category: Wilby Wonderful (2004)
Genre: Community: ds_aprilfools, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-11
Updated: 2008-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan pulled the tie off of the hanger in his closet and held it up, admiring the play of light against the silk fabric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necktie

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LiveJournal Community ds_aprilfools
> 
> Warning: mental heath issues
> 
> Notes: Unbeta'd, but Slidellra managed to catch a typo.
> 
> Prompt: neck tie

Dan pulled the tie off of the hanger in his closet and held it up, admiring the play of light against the silk fabric. He'd had this tie for a long time. It had been a gift from his sister, the dark blue color chosen to complement his eyes. It was the tie he'd worn at his high school graduation, flushed with happiness and excitement and fear. He'd paced nervously before joining the processional and filing past the principal, receiving his diploma and a handshake. He'd worn the same tie a few years later at his university graduation, proud of himself at such a solemn and serious occasion.

This was the tie he'd married Val in, wearing a matching suit, saying his vows in his quiet voice and ignoring the trembling in his hands. She had looked so beautiful and that moment had stretched out forever. He'd thought they'd be together forever. He touched the tie and thought about all that he'd lost.

He tied the strip of fabric in a running bowline and pulled it over his head. He pulled it tight and tugged, wondering if it would hold his weight long enough for him to lose consciousness. He suspected that the tie wasn't going to be long enough to be any good for hanging himself. He sighed and untied the knot, trying to smooth the wrinkles in the fabric out.

He thought briefly about taking the tie into the laundry room and giving a quick once-over with the iron, but realized the absurdity of the idea. He shook his head. He hung the tie back up and went in search of a rope.

-fin-


End file.
